1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel attached to a fishing rod in order to wind a fishing line.
2. Background Art
A dual-bearing reels generally includes a reel unit to be attached to a fishing rod, a spool disposed inside the reel unit, and a handle mounted to one side of the reel unit. The reel unit includes a frame and a pair of a first side cover and a second side cover for covering the both lateral sides of the frame. The frame includes a pair of a first side plate and a second side plate and a coupling member for coupling the first side plate and the second side plate. The first side cover is attached to the outside of the first side plate, while the second side cover is attached to the outside of the second side cover. The handle and a star drag are mounted laterally outwards of the second side cover. The first side cover, disposed on the opposite side of a handle attachment side, is attached to the second side plate while being allowed to be opened and closed for attaching/detaching the spool and a brake mechanism to/from the reel unit (see e.g., Japan Examined Utility Model Registration No. 2570769).
The first side cover of this type includes a ring-shaped cam body and an operating tool for operating the com body. When the cam body is rotated through a pivot operation of the operating tool, the cam body is engaged with or disengaged from an engaging piece protruding on the first side plate. Accordingly, the first side cover is configured to be attached to or detached from the first side plate.